Courage's Halloween Nervous Breakdown
by Simdork the author
Summary: This Halloween in Nowhere, Kansas one of the trick-or-treaters is really a monster, and it wants to eat Courage! Can Courage save Halloween without having a heart attack? Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi, again. This is just something I thought up while doing the dishes. Enjoy!  
  
Courage's Halloween Nervous Breakdown  
  
It was, once again, Halloween in the outskirts of Nowhere, Kansas; Courage's time to cower under the couch for hours, but every Halloween something bad happens and Courage has to save Muriel, this Halloween will be no different.  
  
Hollow's Eve:  
  
Muriel and Courage are carving pumpkins for Halloween. Eustace is reading the newspaper in his usual seat.  
  
Eustace whispering to Courage: Hey, stupid dog. Don't ya know that this Halloween there'll be a couple a' real monsters out there trick-a-treatin'? Yep, says so here in this paper.  
  
Eustace shows the newspaper to Courage. Courage, not being able to read, mistakes a "dollar off fish sticks" coupon for a warning for the monster trick-or-treater.  
  
Courage in that fearful whine: Eeeeeew.  
  
Muriel: And me the knife, Courage. I'm going to cut open another for you to carve.  
  
After Muriel gave Courage the cut and gutted pumpkin to Courage, he craved the most demented, fearful pumpkin you've ever seen on account of Eustace's tale.  
  
Courage: Rolf, Rolf roof, whoooooooooooool!  
  
Muriel gasps, then bonks Eustace upside the head and, some how without hurting him much, caved his skull in.  
  
Muriel to Eustace: Now don't let me catch you scaring Courage like that again!  
  
Eustace in a dazed and confused voice: What did I do?  
  
Muriel to Courage: Don't worry Courage; there aren't such things as monsters.  
  
Courage calmed down considerably for being told there weren't such things as monsters from someone who has been kidnapped, almost changed into, and almost killed by monsters on multiple occasions. That is, until there was some light taps on the window that only he heard. He looked up to see a panting, blood drooling Giga Bowser like monster peered back at him through the window.  
  
Giga Monster in a low whisper: Courage. Courage. Let me in, Courage.  
  
Courage screamed so hard his body shot through the floor leaving his head. As soon as Courage drew his breath to scream, the Giga Monster had disappeared in to the wasteland.  
  
Courage while turning into many different representations of the Giga Monster: Yip, yip! Yip whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.  
  
Eustace whipped out the giant mask and scared courage only to be hit again by Muriel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Good, sorry it's so short. I predict 'bout 3 chapters. Sorry, I may write a second story if you guys and girls like this. Please read my other stories! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG OR ANYTHING TO THAT EXTENT!  
  
A/N: First, Weird Ed, your e-mail address doesn't exist. To say of my e- mail to you would be "I tried, but it died." Whatever you want to do with my story is okay as long as: (a) You don't screw-up the copy posted on FanFiction.Net (b) You mention me as having the original idea. Thank you, and don't you ever call me "ma'am" again, I'm a guy! Second, darkest moon, I hope you haven't been waiting long for this chapter. Third, 80:20 chances I'm going to include the duck brothers to into this fan fic 'cause they rock! I'm not English, but American and I still think they're great! But, if a bunch of reviewers say "NO DUCK BROTHERS," then I'll remember to not have them. Fourth, if you don't know who Giga Bowser is, consult your nearest dork (Losers and their specialties: geek: computer, dork: video games, and nerd: all around knowledge). AND NOW ENJOY THE FAN FICTION!!!!!!!  
  
Courage's Halloween Nervous Breakdown  
  
Halloween, 5:38,  
  
The sun was just setting in Nowhere, Kansas and all of the "little legers" of Halloween were beginning to head out. Muriel, being her "easy to kidnap" self, had changed the foyer into a mini haunted house for the kids to enter. She had a surprisingly terrifying, horrific, artsy side when it came to decorating for Halloween, which basically means she scared the crap (A/N: Anyone that thinks "crap" is a bad word deserves a mouth full of it.) out of Courage. So by this time Courage was hiding under the bed in the master bedroom with fear of two things: (1) the wolf in Muriel's haunted foyer would eat his dog food and (2) The Giga Monster will eat HIM! Though, hiding under the bed is perfectly normal, I'd worry about a fake wolf eat MY food to.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
The doorbell signaled the beginning of a random series of heart attacks Courage has every Halloween. In fact, right now, he had his first heart attack of the season.  
  
(FADE OUT)  
  
(FADE IN)  
  
Courage awoke from the pain. Thankfully, his body could recover from heart attacks. Sadly the first thing he heard was:  
  
Muriel: AAHHH!  
  
Courage instantly hit the afterburners and shot like a courageous rocket toward Muriel at the front door.  
  
Muriel: What scary costumes!  
  
At the door were a bunch of 6-year-olds dressed as an angel, a toilet paper mummy, a "Wazz-up" ghost from "Scary Movie", and a cat. Just then, Courage jumped at the door with his ever non-faithful, flying karate kick. Naturally, he hadn't seen it was just little kids. While he was flying toward them, all but the "Wazz-up" ghost ran. As for the "Wazz-up" ghost, its eyes glowed red. When Courage flew within one foot of the character, he stopped in mid-air and was surrounded by a red aurora. Then, Courage exploded, sending him into a couple of walls. He did the turn-into-water- and-come-back-together trick used in "Terminator 2". The "Wazz-up" ghost just stood there, unaffected by any of this. His eyes went back to normal and he just stared at Courage while drooling from under his mask.  
  
Courage: **The whine he makes when he thinks something bad is going to happen. Then, he looks toward you. ** That's the monster or my name's Luigi Mario; and it's not!  
  
Muriel: **To Wazz-up ghost** Oh, I'm so sorry. Please, come in! You must be cold, poor dear. I'll get some tea!  
  
Muriel walked into the kitchen, while Wazz-up ghost continued to stare at Courage. Courage growled back. From under the Wazz-up ghost's mask, long fangs began to poke out. The second Courage saw the long, bloody fangs sliding out of Wazz-up ghost's mask, Courage screamed so hard that every bone and organ shot out through his mouth. This left Courage as a bag of skin left on the floor. Wazz-up ghost continued to stare. Always staring, always watching, always hungry... 


End file.
